


Ungoodsex

by MrsMoriarty



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Newspeak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where every sexual realtionship that serves not the purpose of procreation is forbidden starting an affair with your boss is probably a bad idea....<br/>No, seriously, I have been reading 1984 again, started shipping Winston/O'Brien and thought 'Awww, screw it, I can write Drabbles in Newspeak!" Which is stupig of course, because Newspeak should prevent me from this kind of thought-crime, but why not? Since there is no official grammar of Newspeak I tried to stick to the prnciples I know as close as possible, but I am always open for suggestions:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

Winston was hungerful. So he goed to eatingroom antework standed in line. Then he realised that O’Brien standed next to him. Winston becomed nervful. He liked O’Brien, but was plusfearful. Liking O’Brien uncomradewise was thoughtcrime. O’Brien was doubleplusimportanceful comrade. Winston bellyfeeled that O’Brien did not even know him. Even if O’Brien knowed him, he was goodthink would not do thoughtcrime. Staying away was plussafer. Winston did not want to go to MiniLuv. He sayed silentful: ‘Good day, comrade!” He thinked O’Brien would not hear him. But O’Brien nodded. “Good day!” He handed Winston tablet touched Winston’s hand. Winston smiled happyful.


	2. Forbidden Love

They meeted on way home looked at comrade. Winston asked O’Brien: Will you come to my home?” He was doubleplusfearful. This think was plusungood. But O’Brien sayed “Yes, comrade!” Winston O’Brien goed to Victory flats. They did not meet any comrades, because Euasion thoughtcrimers were hanged in square. Winston opened flatdoor and letted O’Brien in. He was fearful O’Brien not liked his flat. But O’Brien goed in and whistled impressionful. Winston goed to kitchen and taked Victory Gin out. They must sit on bed because only one chair per comrade. Winston waited and then O’Brien kissed him. They committed sexcrime.


	3. The night after

There beed knock on door. Winston beed unbrave and sitted up. O’Brien sitted up also. Thought Police kicked in door. Many officers in black comed in Winston’s flat. “Get down on floor!” they yelled and Winston getted down on floor. Winston beed doubleplusunbravebecause he seed not O’Brien. Then he seed black. Thought police had putted bag on head. Winston feeled pain. Head hurted. Winston becomed unconscious. Before, he thought: “I never told him I loved him!”, because nobody else ever understanded Winston. When Winston waked up Winston was alone. Winston looked where he beed. He knew he was in Minitruth.


End file.
